Time Turners and Toddlers are Bad Things
by Oriana Dumbledore
Summary: AU: Lucius Malfoy is sent back in time to kidnap Harry Potter before he gets to the Dursleys. Problem is, he ends up in Lily and James's Seventh year at Hogwarts alone, instead of with Lucius.
1. Chapter One: Disappearing Acts

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, the rest is JKR's  
  
A/N: this would be an AU fic, just an idea I had. Hope you like it! (  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Time Turners and Toddlers are a Bad Thing  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Disappearing Acts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"LUCIUS!"  
  
"Yes, My Lord?"  
  
"Take this time-turner and get me Harry Potter. Go back to the Halloween I killed his parents, and get the boy before he's placed under Dumbledore's care. They brought him to Hogwarts that night before they brought him to his Muggle relative's house. Intercept them, take the child, and bring me the brat."  
  
"Yes, My Lord."  
  
Lucius Malfoy took the time-turner and left for Hogwarts immediately, wondering if he'd just been sentenced to his own death. He wasted no time wondering, and went directly to the school entrance, blocking himself from view slightly with the trees before using the time turner.  
  
  
  
He could hear people celebrating the death of the Dark Lord, and talking about the deaths of Lily and James Potter along with their little Savior, Harry. He put himself under an invisibility charm and made his way to the castle. He stood outside the gargoyle leading to the headmaster's office waiting for them.  
  
Hagrid, Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore were just leaving the Headmaster's office when Lucius Malfoy appeared, took Harry out of Albus's arms, threw a chain around Harry's neck and before anyone could do anything, started to turn the time turner in haste, not noticing he was turning it the wrong way. Lucius didn't notice the letter tucked in Harry's blanket.  
  
Albus, without reservation nearly shouted, "Accio Harry Potter!"  
  
And just as Harry started to fly towards Albus, he disappeared. Lucius, realizing he was about to be arrested and not only for messing with time but attempting to abduct Harry Potter, cast an invisibility charm on himself and fled the castle. Albus, Minerva and Hagrid could do nothing but stare blankly at the spot where Harry had just been. 


	2. Chapter Two: What In The World Is That?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, the rest is JKR's  
  
A/N: this would be an AU fic, just an idea I had. Hope you like it! (  
  
A/N: I'm so glad you all like this so far. This is just the start of the story, not sure how far I'll take this one, but here it is nonetheless I suppose. Hopefully this will just keep getting better as it goes along. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Time Turners and Toddlers are a Bad Thing  
  
  
  
Chapter One: What in the World is that?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Minerva McGonagall was pulling James Potter and Severus Snape to the Headmaster's office by their ears, they were followed by Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrew, Edward Moon and Thomas Nott. She'd fully had it with their pranks and pure stupidity; thank MERLIN they were seventh years. Hopefully NONE of them would EVER have children. She was nearly at the Gargoyle when she saw a baby appear out of nowhere and fall with a thump to the ground.  
  
The small child let out a yelp as if being woken up, before it sat up and looked around. When it faced the group following Minerva and Minerva herself, the child who was obviously a boy smiled widely. Blinking and unsure what to do Minerva moved closer, having let go of Potter and Snape's ears and cautiously approaching the child. With some shock she realized there was a time-turner around the child's neck.  
  
And then he shocked her even more. As the group of students got closer Harry giggled at them, wondering why his Mummy and Daddy were playing with his Uncles Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail and Gamma while those three mean looking men were there. Deciding he wanted to be held, he stood up, walked straight to his Mummy, held up his hands and said, "Mama! Up!"  
  
Only Mummy didn't act like she was supposed to, she didn't pick him up right away. Confused he put his hands down and looked expectantly at his 'Uncles' and Daddy. Didn't they know how to take care of him anymore? Pouting he looked up at his Daddy and held up his arms giving him the puppy eyes before asking, "Up Dada?"  
  
Daddy must have been feeling better than Mummy because Daddy picked him up and held him close like he always does. He didn't question it, simply cuddled up to his Daddy and wrapping his tiny arms around his Daddy's neck. He grinned triumphantly and looked at his Uncle Padfoot, expecting him to say something to make him giggle and smile more. Padfoot must have been sick too though, because he didn't say anything.  
  
Minerva blinked, the small boy had just called Lily Evans 'Mama' and James Potter 'Dada'. Frowning she took the time-turner from his neck, picked up the bundle of cloth left on the floor and said, "Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, you'll come with me please. The rest of you have two months of detention and if anyone breathes a word of what you just saw to anyone you'll find yourselves expelled."  
  
Harry looked at the woman that was speaking before exclaiming, "Gamma!"  
  
Ignoring the rest of the students, who were now sniggering behind their hands, Minerva looked at the little boy and broke into an enormous smile as she asked, "What?"  
  
Harry didn't understand why his Gamma was acting oddly but he grinned and held out his hands to be picked up out of his Daddy's arms and said, "Gamma!"  
  
Minerva beamed at the small boy and plucked him out of James's arms hugging him close before cooing out, "And what an adorable little boy you are! Should we go up into Albus's office? Hmm? He's got a lovely Phoenix I bet you'd simply love to meet wouldn't you sweetie?"  
  
Ignoring the looks on the faces students at the sight of one of their Professors reducing themselves to near baby-talk over the small little boy that was now cuddling with her and giggling in her arms, she turned and headed through the Gargoyle up to Albus Dumbledore's office.  
  
She went right in without knocking and walked straight to a chair, with Lily and James following her wondering what was going on. Albus looked up and with twinkling eyes asked, "Minerva who is that handsome little boy in your arms?"  
  
Said little boy looked at Albus and grinned nearly screaming, "PAPA!"  
  
Minerva didn't hesitate to put him down when he squirmed to get out of her embrace and he waddled right over to Albus who picked him up without reservation. The little boy cuddled into Albus's embrace before kissing Albus's cheek and saying, "Hawwy miss Papa."  
  
Albus smiled and said, "Is that your name? Harry?"  
  
Harry, not understanding why his Papa was suddenly acting like he didn't know him nodded. Albus smiled and looked back up at Minerva before asking, "And how did little Harry arrive here Minerva?"  
  
Minerva frowned and held up the time-turner before saying, "And he appears to consider Lily and James his 'Mama' and 'Dada'."  
  
Albus frowned and muttered, "Oh dear. . . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Chapter Three: Arrangements

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, the rest is JKR's  
  
A/N: this would be an AU fic, just an idea I had. Hope you like it! (  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Time Turners and Toddlers are a Bad Thing  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Arrangements  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Half an hour after Harry's sudden appearance, it was decided for the time being, Lily and James would take care of the little boy. Harry seemed fine with it, as he fell asleep cuddling with James while still in the Headmaster's office. Lily and James, who were already engaged, were beyond disturbed that in just a few years they would have a son who would somehow get sent back in time.  
  
Together, Lily and James left the headmaster's office for the Great Hall where dinner was being served. Of course, they could only hope that their son's existence didn't leak to Voldemort. He was already after James, he didn't need to learn that Harry had a magical aura about him that matched Dumbledore's already in power. They'd been shocked when Dumbledore said so, but promised not to tell a soul.  
  
  
  
After all, it was their son they were talking about.  
  
  
  
So when they walked into the Great Hall holding hands while James cuddled a sleeping Harry to his chest, the noise level diminished to that which a feather could have been heard dropping. They both ignored it and walked to where their friends were sitting and joined them. Sirius and Peter gapped at them while Remus raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's going on?"  
  
James smiled and said, "We'll explain later when the entire hall isn't listening, but this is my son, Harry."  
  
Harry, who had a keen nose for smelling Mashed Potatoes and his Uncles woke up, blinking tiredly and rubbing his face into his Daddy's chest trying to go back to sleep. Tiredly he looked up and blinked before yawning and rubbing his eyes with two small fists. He turned slightly, still sitting in his Daddy's lap and looked around a bit.  
  
Mummy was smiling at him, Padfoot, Wormtail and Moony were looking at him oddly and Daddy was holding him awfully tightly. Confused again Harry tipped his head slightly and asked, "Pahf?"  
  
Sirius smiled when he heard Harry say that, obviously HE was Harry's favorite Marauder. Sirius held out his arms across the table and asked, "Want to sit with Padfoot, Harry?"  
  
Harry grinned and shook his head no before reaching for Remus and saying, "MOOIE!!"  
  
Remus, stunned, reached over and plucked Harry from James's arms. Harry smiled somewhat smugly at Sirius before sticking his tongue out at him. Sirius, catching on that Harry was playing with him, pouted at the infant who smiled, kissed Remus's cheek, and then crawled over the table, through four dinner selections, to Sirius.  
  
Smiling widely, Harry kissed Sirius on the cheek and went to hug him, falling into Sirius's arms as Harry started to softly chant, "Pahf! Pahf! Pahf!"  
  
Everyone within hearing and visual distance was laughing at the now food covered, hugging duo. Sirius was trying very, very hard not to look disgusted and waved a wand at both himself and Harry, cleaning it up. Sirius smiled down at Harry and said, "Hungry, Prongs Junior?"  
  
Harry blinked, confused. Why was his Padfoot calling him Prongs Junior? It didn't take him long to come to the conclusion that Padfoot forgot that he called Harry 'Lil Leo'. Sirius, noting the confused look frowned and said, "I'm sure I call you that wherever you came from little buddy. You hungry?"  
  
Harry nodded and turned looking expectantly between his Mummy and his Moony. Lily smiled seeing that and said, "I think Uncle Padfoot can feed you for now."  
  
Harry was almost frantic, didn't they remember what happened the LAST time they trusted Uncle Padfoot to feed him? As Sirius attempted to feed him a spoonful of peas, he guessed not. Everyone knew Harry didn't like peas, hated them in fact. And everyone was supposed to know that when Sirius tried to feed him it always ended up half of the ceiling, parts on the floor, and the rest on Padfoot.  
  
Harry clamped his lips shut and moved the spoon the only way he knew how to, forced the peas to fly out of the spoon. He hadn't been paying attention and the peas literally flew straight across the table, hitting James's glasses and splattering. Everyone that had seen burst out laughing, Harry himself looked up at his Daddy innocently and as if saying, it's your own fault you know for letting him feed me those!  
  
Lily took one look at the innocent pout and said, "Oh no you don't little man, no charming food to fly at Daddy, that's not very nice to do you know."  
  
Harry put on the puppy eyes and looked at Lily, who smiled and said, "That look doesn't work for your Daddy and it's certainly not going to work for you, Harry."  
  
Harry looked from his Mummy, who was smiling but shaking her head, to his Daddy who was cleaning his glasses, to his Moony who was laughing at his Daddy and huffed. Sirius tried the mashed potatoes next, with just a little bit of butter. Instead of magically doing anything, Harry ignored the spoon in Sirius's hand and fed himself the mashed potatoes straight from the bowl in the middle of the table using his hands.  
  
No one was about to tell the child who had just charmed food to fly away from him not to do that, so he ate until he wasn't hungry and then turned in Padfoot's arms, wrapped his arms around Padfoot's neck, and fell asleep. Sirius of course, quickly cast a cleaning charm on Harry's arms and his hair and neck before they got too messy. James and Lily watched the boy as he ate, startled by how much he looked like James with Lily's eyes. Lily smiled at Sirius as Harry fell asleep and asked softly, "Want me to take him Sirius?"  
  
Sirius just shook his head and said, "He's fine Lils. Besides, it's time to go to class now anyway."  
  
James looked at his watch and said, "He's right, we'd better go. You sure you've got him Padfoot?"  
  
Sirius nodded and said, "Yeah, he's fine Prongs. Though he didn't seem to like it when I called him Prongs Junior. What exactly is going on by the way?"  
  
Lily shook her head and said, "We'll tell you later on Sirius, where no one can hear. I'm not about to let Voldemort get his hands on my baby boy."  
  
Confused, Sirius raised an eyebrow, but wisely said nothing. Sirius stood, carrying Harry and his bag of schoolbooks and supplies, and left for his next class. Lily, James, Remus and Peter followed quickly, and the group made their way to the next class, laughing slightly whenever they looked at Sirius and Harry.  
  
  
  
Up in Albus's office, Minerva and Albus were reading the letter that Albus had apparently written to the Dursley family to give to them with Harry. Albus read the letter twice before showing it to Minerva, who read it and then asked, "What are we going to do Albus?"  
  
Albus smiled and said, "We're going to let him stay here until they've finished school, so that he'll have a little more time with them. And then we're going to let one of our spies raise him as his own. Or better yet, what about placing him with a Muggle family that will have a witch or wizard that should be in his year at Hogwarts? Or with the Weasley family?"  
  
Minerva nodded and said, "Of course, Molly and Arthur do have several mouths to feed already though Albus. They just had twins, Fred and George I think, little Percy is just barely two, Charlie just turned eight last month and Bill ten, expecting his Hogwarts letter soon. I still can't believe the Death Eaters kidnapped Lisa, have they found any news on the little darling? I just don't understand it Albus, she's only five years old, what could they possibly want with her?"  
  
Albus shook his head, Lisa Weasley's kidnapping was stumping every last one of his spies, none of them had a clue as to what in the world Voldemort wanted with the little girl. Severus Snape had no idea what was going on, and had made casual inquiries with anyone he could, coming up empty handed time after time. Darius Malfoy had become so well poised in the inner circle that he was practically Voldemort's right hand, and all he could tell Albus was that little Lisa had been entrusted to someone to raise as their own.  
  
Albus could only hope that Lisa was never, ever used against her family. Harry, however, would likely be too much for that family as they did just have Fred and George, and adding another child between twins and a two year old to a family that was in grief over one missing child with two older children soon to be at Hogwarts wasn't a good idea.  
  
Albus sighed and said, "Alright, the Weasley's are obviously officially out of the question. Severus is too young to make it appear as though a woman dumped the child on him, and Harry could never pass as a Malfoy. Not to mention I do not trust Lucius in the slightest. Darius I trust, Lucius is another matter. How those two were brothers I've yet to discover. And he did graduate three years ago, I wonder if I could charm his appearance slightly, yes that might work. I'll have to contact him about it."  
  
Minerva raised an eyebrow and said, "You realize this would be best done sooner rather than later? Harry will become reattached to his parents in the time he spends here with them. However it's obvious that we can not send him to live with this Petunia and Vernon Dursley."  
  
Albus nodded and said, "Of course. And I trust you realize that only yourself, Darius and myself, are to know what actually happened to Harry Potter when this happens?"  
  
Minerva nodded and said, "You have my word Albus. However that scar will be a dead giveaway, is there anyway we can hide the thing?"  
  
Albus nodded and said, "There's actually a Muggle solution that would work called Plastic Surgery. Or I could simply add to the scar so that it looks as though he met up with some broken glass as a child."  
  
Minerva smiled and said, "The adding to it bit might work better."  
  
Albus smiled back and said, "Yes, yes. That would work better. I'll contact Darius soon. He'll have to come up with a believable story for Voldemort and his family. Though I wonder if Severus wouldn't still be a better choice as he'll be the Potions Apprentice here next year before he takes over the position."  
  
Minerva nodded and said, "Perhaps you should ask Lily and James? It is after all, their son. I have a feeling James might prefer Severus over Darius. And then you should of course talk to Severus and Darius about it as well. Of course there's always the option of giving him to a Muggle family that can't have children of their own, who would love him as their own."  
  
Albus smiled and nodded before saying, "Yes that's an option. We'll have to talk to Lily and James though. You'll talk to them after Transfiguration?"  
  
Minerva agreed, and then quickly left to teach her first class of the day. They would talk to Lily and James that night regarding Harry's placement at the end of the school term or sooner. Albus wasn't sure about things, but perhaps this was for the best.  
  
Harry having that incident with the time-turner simply meant that he would now be easier to protect as he wouldn't be the correct age that Harry Potter should be when he started Hogwarts. Albus silently prayed that he was also somehow allowing for Harry to get in extra training before Voldemort's return. Albus of course was not a stupid man, and knew that a simply killing spell would no longer work on Voldemort, and once Harry made this small defeat, Voldemort would indeed return one day. Hopefully, Harry would be prepared for when that happened. 


End file.
